The Ambassador's Son
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Sequel to What Happened After. Sixteen years have passed, and William Cain Nightroad is now a young man, frustrated by the mysteries that surround his family, particularly his father, Abel Nightroad. But when the Empress sends father and son on a diplomatic assignment, William may just learn more than he ever wanted to know...
1. Chapter 1 Family Frustrations

**Ambassador's Son**

 **Chapter One: Family Frustrations**

 _He's frustrating._

William Nightroad stalked into the Imperial Gardens. He wanted to kick something, but he knew his aunt wouldn't appreciate it if he damaged her flowers and bushes. And they were her gardens, technically, no matter how much everyone insisted they were the 'family' area.

His aunt. Augusta Veradica of the Methuselah Empire, also known to family and close friends as Seth Nightroad.

William slumped onto a bench, scowling at the flowers and bushes that bloomed around him. If he was honest with himself, it wasn't his aunt that had him frustrated and irritable. That honor belonged to his father.

His father. Known throughout the civilized world as August Constantine, younger brother to the Empress. Known to his close friends and family as Abel Nightroad and the man that Seth affectionately called her _older_ brother in private.

And that was just one of the many things that frustrated William. Why tell the world he was younger, if he was in fact her elder? And if that was the case, why was Seth the ruler, instead of Abel? He'd thought at first that it might be a joke between them, a reference to the fact that Abel had reached an older physical age before he had Awakened. But he'd learned from talking to his aunt that that wasn't the case. Not that his father or his aunt had explained when he'd asked. Instead, he'd avoided the question with a sheepish smile and a subject change and Seth had just told him that it was a discussion for another time.

And then there was the subject of his Awakening. Both his parents, Abel and Astha, had been in their twenties when they Awakened, but Seth had been only 15 or so. Which meant his Awakening could happen at any time. But broaching the subject with Abel was like giving his mother's cats a bath. Nearly impossible.

Nearly impossible. That described a lot of subjects around his father. William scrubbed a hand through his blond hair. There were so many mysteries surrounding his family, and no one seemed willing to answer his questions about any of them.

Why was it that his family, of all Methuselah, could cross the lapis lazuli barrier during the day without harm and without protective measures? No other Methuselah could do it. They would burn. Why did no one in the Imperial family drink Aqua Vitae? Or blood, since there would have been plenty of donors if they'd wanted them.

Who were Lilith Sahl and Cain Nightroad? Their tombs were in the Imperial Palace grounds, and his father visited them every year on certain days, especially in spring, but he'd never heard much about them. Only that his middle name, Cain, had been given in honor of Cain Nightroad, who had been a member of the family. No information on how they'd died, or why, or when. No explanation of why his father visited them, and why those visits were so obviously painful for the man.

It wasn't just that his father wouldn't talk about them. It was that everyone else, everyone who might have known the answer, seemed determined to honor his silence by keeping their own. Astha had only told him, when he asked her, that it was a story for his father to tell. Seth had said the same. Baibars and Mirka had denied any knowledge at all, though Mirka knew just about everything that happened in the Empire.

"You're looking rather unhappy." The light soprano voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up.

"Aunt Seth." The casual attire she wore made it clear she wasn't doing anything formal, which meant he could call her by the family name. Besides, these were the private gardens, so there wasn't anyone nearby.

"Hey there kiddo." Seth stepped across the grass, light and quick, then perched on the bench next to him. "I noticed you didn't seem to be around the Palace much today."

"I wanted to get some air. Think." He sighed. "Father and I..."

"You two had an argument?" Seth cocked her head.

"Yes. No. You know how he is. He never _argues_. I just...he mentioned he was going to the Outer for a few weeks, connecting with some old friends. I know he has diplomatic ties, and I know he's got a trip to the Vatican planned. I know he's friends with that man, Professor William." He sighed. "All I did was ask how they met. And he acted like I wanted to know state secrets." He scowled at his hands. "I don't understand why _everything_ is such a secret with him!" He scrubbed a hand through his hair again. "I mean...he named me after the man. Why can't I at least know how they wound up being friends?"

"Because Abel is...Abel." Seth sighed. "Even I don't know everything about my brother." She shrugged. "Abel keeps things close. And he doesn't like to talk about his past much." Then she grinned. "Still, I can tell you that Abel and William met when Lady Caterina introduced them."

"Lady Caterina? The Cardinal?" William blinked. He'd met her several times, visiting with her brother, the Pope, or on official business from the Vatican.

"Yeah. You'll have to ask Abel though if you want the details."

"Then I'll never know." William slumped back against the bench. "He's been even worse than usual lately. And mother won't tell me anything. She just says he's being an idiot, and that he has to work through it."

"And that's what's really bothering you?" Seth's voice was quiet.

"I guess." William exhaled, staring at a bush across the lawn. "I know he loves me. But ever since I had my last growth spurt, he's been odd. Especially if I startle him. He'll give me this...this look. Like he's a million miles away, or like he thinks he's about to get attacked. Then he'll come back and act like it never happened." He looked down at his shirt, a simple green tunic. "It's worse if I'm wearing white. I've actually put all my white shirts, except my formal ones, in a different closet and told the house servants not to lay them out for me."

"That's very wise of you. And very kind." Seth smiled, but there was an edge of sadness. "I can tell you part of the reason why, I think." She leaned back, her eyes going distant. "It's because of Cain. You look a lot like him, you know."

"No. I didn't know." He'd never heard from either of his parents what Cain Nightroad looked like. And all that was in the tomb were ashes in a simple urn.

Seth glanced at him. "You do look a lot like him. He and Abel were identical twins, except that Cain had blond hair, like yours." She reached up and ruffled his already mussed locks. "They were separated at birth, and they didn't meet until they were about the age you are now. I imagine it's a bit disorienting for him."

"I guess. But then...why does he look afraid of me sometimes?" That was the question that really bothered him.

"The story between Cain and Abel is very complicated." Seth shook her head. "I know it isn't what you want to hear, but that story is Abel's to tell."

William's jaw clenched. "I hate seeing that look in his eyes. And he won't explain. And neither will anyone else. Everyone else seems to know what's wrong, but no one will tell me!"

"No. We won't. Because we all understand why Abel keeps his own silence." Seth reached out and brushed his wild blond hair back again, stroking it soothingly. "Abel is trying to distance himself from the sorrows of his past. He wants to avoid making those things a part of your life. I think he's afraid that talking about them will only upset you more, just as it will trouble him."

"That's stupid. I'd rather know than not know." William grimaced. He twitched his head away, and Seth dropped her hand.

"So would I. But he doesn't tell me everything either. And Abel...when he loves, he loves forever. It's one of the most amazing things about him. But...when he grieves, it is also forever." Seth's voice was soft. "He wept for Cain and Lilith for 900 years, before he even came this far."

"900 years?"

Seth nodded, then tilted her head to look him in the eyes. "You've probably wondered why, if Abel is truly my elder brother, that he is not the one who rules the Empire." She pulled one foot up, wrapping her slender arms around her knee. "The Empire was formed right after the Armageddon, and the Dark Years, the Methuselah-Terran War. At that time, Abel was mourning for Lilith and Cain, and others. He fled and hid, far away, where even all my resources could not find him. That is why I became the Empress. By the time Abel returned, my position was too deeply established. Besides..." Seth grinned. "Abel really does not want to be a ruler. He is content where he is. And I must say, I think he's rather more effective as an Ambassador than a monarch, and he's certainly better at that task than I would be."

"I guess." William couldn't help his answering grin. Seth was far too sarcastic and sharp to be an effective ambassador. Besides, even William had met enough dignitaries to know that no one would ever take her seriously, with her petite frame and childish looks. It was a miracle that Ion Fortuna, the youthful Earl of Memphis, managed as well as he did, but he possessed a solemnity and gravity that Seth lacked, which made him seem older and more mature than his outward appearance.

Abel might act clumsy and scatterbrained at times, but he could look regal and majestic if he wanted to, and he possessed an insightful and compassionate nature, as well as a keen mind and a broad understanding of several topics. More than that, where Seth was primarily concerned with the welfare of the Methuselah and always would be, Abel had a genuine love of Terrans as well, eagerly embracing friends of both races.

"Come on." Seth hopped off the bench. "I actually came out to find you for a reason, you know."

"Really? Why?" William pulled himself to his feet, interest taking the place of irritation. Usually when Seth came looking for him for a reason, things got entertaining. He still remembered when he'd been eight, and she'd taken him on a tour of the Terran part of the Empire and gotten them both lost in the streets. At the time he'd been terrified and his parents had been more than a little upset, but in retrospect it had been fun. They'd found all sorts of places in little shops in the wall.

Seth gave him a bright, quick grin. "Come inside and I'll tell you."

William grinned, brushed some dust and grass off of his clothes, and followed his aunt.

 _ **Author's Note:** So...what do folks think of William? I was going to name him Cain, but I don't think poor Abel could stand the stress..._

 _Next up...Seth has a plot to get father and son to talk..._


	2. Chapter 2: Assignment

**Chapter Two: Assignment**

The room Seth led him to was an informal office, generally used for family meetings. Surprisingly, his father was already there, dressed in loose casual clothes. His mother, Astha, had gone to look over her estates, so she was absent. William had thought, after their tense discussion at breakfast, that his father had gone with her.

Abel turned as they entered. How he'd heard them, when Seth walked quieter than a tiger and the doors never creaked, William had no idea. Abel's eyes flickered to him, lighting up with warmth. "William. I thought you'd gone with Astha for today."

"No. I just wanted some time alone. I was in the garden. I thought you went with her."

Abel laughed. "No. She's overseeing her cats today. And Athena keeps trying to bite me."

William grinned. Athena, his mother's oldest cat, had always had a bit of an irrational aggression towards his father. He'd heard stories about his father sneaking onto the property and getting caught by the tiger, but he'd never been sure if they were true or not.

Abel relaxed a little. "Besides, I am leaving next week, and your aunt said she wanted to discuss something with me..."

"I did." Seth stepped around William and Abel, then hopped up on the front edge of the desk and motioned for William and Abel to take the chairs in front of her. "I've been putting quite a lot of thought into what we discussed last week, about you having an assistant along on your visit."

"I thought we'd already established that it won't be possible. Not with Astha visiting the Franc and Hispania kingdoms, and Ion in Albion. Besides...I'm sure I can handle the situation."

"I don't doubt you can. But your friend sounded worried. And he was right you know. We never did get all the members of Fleur du Mal, or the Order. Not even with the help of the Vatican. And these groups have long memories."

"Even so...you can't really intend to send Mirka or Baibars with me, can you?"

"Nope." Seth grinned. "I've thought of a much better candidate." The grin twitched into a smirk. "I've decided to assign William as your junior envoy for this trip."

"What?" William heard himself echo his father's dumbfounded response.

Seth gave him a bright grin. "You mentioned before that you were getting bored. So I thought I'd send you with Abel. It's a good chance for you to travel, and it's an excellent chance for you two to talk, don't you think?"

"I...uh, well, I suppose...but...there will be a lot of rather boring meetings, and..."

William cut his father off, excitement replacing shock. "I want to go. I've never left the Empire except for visiting Carthage. I want to travel before I Awaken and the UV restrictions come into play. And this might be my only chance."

"Well, I rather doubt that...but you know, there will be a lot of politics. And rather a lot of talking. And arguing."

"Can't be any worse than Court. And I like that, sometimes." He actually did. He loved debating, and had inherited his aunt and father's sense of political situations. He just hadn't had much experience.

"I suppose...though..." Abel glanced back at his sister. "He is a little young, isn't he?"

"He's older than I was when I started working. For that matter, he's older than you were too." Abel flushed, looking embarrassed. Seth hopped off the desk and stepped up to her brother, placing a calming hand on his arm. "I know you're worried about the situation in Amsterdam, Abel, but it shouldn't be too much trouble." Her voice lowered. "You know you can't protect him forever. And you really shouldn't keep trying. It only makes things harder in the end, does it not?"

Somehow, William didn't think she was talking about whatever political situation had emerged in Amsterdam.

Abel sighed and slumped against his chair. "I suppose. It's just..."

"I know. That's why I think William should go with you. It'll probably be easier for you, this way. Let others do the talking, and then answer his questions honestly. It's not that hard, Abel."

William would have given a years allowance to know what they were talking about, but Abel shook off whatever mood had captured him and turned to him. "So, I guess we'll be working together then." He stood, smiling. "I look forward to working with you." He bowed.

William managed to extract himself from his chair and return the bow without feeling too awkward. "You as well." He'd seen his father do this often enough to know it wasn't necessary, but an odd form of ceremonial quirk that his father had developed. It was apparently an old enough habit that everyone expected it. And it was heartening to see the gesture, to know that his father was taking the whole thing seriously.

"Right." Abel reached over to pick up some files from the desk. "How much do you know about this trip?" He smiled as he dragged over a table and retook his seat. "I take it from your expression just a moment ago that you didn't know about this assignment?"

"No. I wasn't told." William gave his aunt a mock glare, which she returned with a cheeky grin. "I know it's in the Outer, and you've mentioned visiting the Vatican and Amsterdam."

"True. We'll actually be making three one-week stops on this trip. The first will be at the Vatican. We'll be talking over some minor trade issues, as well as making our annual good faith visit. The second week we'll be in Amsterdam. We'll be solidifying relations with the new Count Four in the area, and their human counterparts. There's also been some political unrest that may be related to a terrorist group that we've been working to apprehend. They're part of an organization that caused a great deal of trouble 20 years ago, and every now and then they try to reorganize."

William frowned. "But shouldn't that be work for an Enforcer? Or one of the Imperial Guards? Why would an Ambassador handle it?"

"It was a request of the human governor of the city. He's an old friend of mine. Hugue de Watteau. But also because I was part of the group responsible for dismantling the organization 20 years ago. I'm rather more familiar with it than most."

"Really?" It was hard to picture his father in a combat situation. Abel was the most adamant pacifist he'd ever met. He could be stern, almost frighteningly so at times, but one of the things that made him an effective ambassador was that his threats never involved violence, or war.

Abel grimaced. "Yes. But...perhaps we might discuss that during our trip?"

William noticed that Seth made a face behind his father's shoulder. Still, it seemed reasonable enough. "That's fine."

Abel relaxed a little. "All right. Our last stop will be in Albion. We'll be picking up the Earl of Memphis, and also visiting the Albion Underground City."

William perked up. "The Albion Underground? Where Lady Vanessa of Manchester is from?" He'd met the lady of Manchester several times. She ran trade and supplies between Albion and the Empire, and when she wasn't, she stayed in the Albion Immigration Center, close to the Star Palace. She was sharp-tempered and sharp tongued, but she'd taught him fighting when Ion was away, and he'd come to like her. She was a good friend, and she told fantastic stories. She also had a good singing voice, though she used it mainly to amuse children who were housed in the Center.

Abel smiled. "Yes. Her brother, Lord Walsh, asked me to visit and give my opinions on some renovations they're doing. I'm sure he'd be willing to give us a tour, if you'd like."

"I'd love it." William grinned. "Is it true that they have pre-Armageddon stuff down there?"

"It is, actually. A lot of it has rusted, and some of it was taken apart for safety reasons, but there should still be some. I can ask Lord Walsh if he has access to the older areas."

"That would be amazing. We don't have anything like that in the Empire."

Abel laughed. "No. I suppose we don't. Although...there are a lot of old structures in the Vatican. I think some of the oldest buildings are pre-Armageddon. Lady Caterina or the Professor would know for certain."

"Really? Will we be meeting them on this trip?" He'd met his namesake a few times, as well as the Cardinal Caterina Sforza, who'd been a bishop when he was born, despite being the sister to the Pope. The Professor was often scatterbrained but he was quite talkative, and his inventions were always entertaining.

"We should be. After all Lady Caterina and the Professor are the Imperial liaisons for the Vatican." Abel considered, then flipped through his notes, then looked at Seth. "We'll need to get some of his clothing formally embossed to represent his position." He turned back to William. "You should pick, oh...five outfits I think. Three of Court formal, two of Court casual, and we'll get them to the seamstress have have them altered to appropriately indicate your status as a Junior Ambassador."

"Three of each would be better." Seth spoke up. "You're forgetting how well these people know you, Abel. And it isn't like William is just another envoy. After all, he is a member of the Royal Family, and your Heir Designate."

Abel blinked. "I suppose. Three of each then, and enough other clothes and essentials for a three week trip. You'll also want some reading and writing materials. And a few other essentials. I've a list around here…ah." Abel stopped as Seth dangled a piece of paper in front of him. "Yes. That." He took the paper and handed it to William.

"Will I need to bring money?" He had an allowance, mostly used for his infrequent trips across the river, and for birthday gifts.

"No. We'll have a fairly generous stipend, and it should cover our expenses, including spending money." Abel smiled. "I usually do spend some on little gifts for your mother, or Seth." He paused. "That reminds me...do we have a scheduled stop in Carthage this time? Astha's been asking about some spices she wanted."

"You'll have a day there on the way back." Seth nodded. "I've arranged it with the captain. And I'd like it if you could bring me back some of that green silk you found last time. It's quite nice."

"I'll see if they have it." Abel smiled. "Anything else?"

"I shouldn't think so. Give my regards to the Lieutenant, if you have time."

A look of sadness flickered across Abel's expression. "I'll make time. I hear the way has been cleared since our last visit, so it might be easier. I'd been meaning to make a visit and see."

William frowned. "The Lieutenant?"

"A friend. Well, actually, a friend and an enemy, all at the same time. She was a guard of Lilith Sahl's, during the Dark Age. She saved her life during the battle of Carthage and ended the city siege of the city, but doing so killed her." Abel's voice was soft. "Her tomb was buried and inaccessible for years, but a way in was found, just under twenty-five years ago. After that, excavations were planned to make it more accessible, since it's an old monument for the city. She is, after all, it's patron saint. It took a long time to make all the proper arrangements, but I've heard that they're done, or nearly so."

"Oh." William considered that.

A friend of Lilith Sahl's. Probably a friend of Abel's as well. Another of the dead his father mourned. He filed the thought away. "I'd like to visit with you, if I could."

"Of course." Abel nodded. Then he shook away his melancholy. "We'll also be visiting the market. They have the most interesting hand-made things. Though..." He laughed. "I would warn you to watch out for the camels. They aren't particularly friendly."

William remembered his first visit to Carthage, when he'd been a child. Abel had pointed out the camels to him. Large, noisy, hairy beasts with a peculiar hump. He recalled they'd smelled odd, and Abel had stayed well away from them. "I'll be careful."

Abel nodded. "You'll also want to pack a weapon. Pick the two you're most comfortable with. We shouldn't need them, but with the situation in Amsterdam, it's best to be cautious. Besides...envoys are sometimes targets, even in the best of times."

"I will." He'd pack the short sword that Ion had taught him to use, and the gun his father and Vanessa had showed him how to fire. He was a decent enough marksman, though he was far from expert. He preferred close range weapons, but his father had always insisted he learn one distance weapon.

His father carried an old revolver, he knew, and was quite a good shot, though he'd never seen Abel fire at anything other than a practice target. His father had also taught him some hand-to-hand combat. He'd wondered how such a noted pacifist had learned to fight so well, but Abel had never answered his questions about that, aside from saying he'd learned the skill when he was younger.

"Here. You'll need these." Seth appeared at William's elbow, startling him out of his thoughts. She had a set of files in hand. "They'll help you recognize people so you don't get too confused. And this one..." She tapped the top folder. "...has some points of protocol you'll need to know. Abel's terribly informal, and most of them are used to his little eccentricities, but it's best if you're prepared."

"Yes. Speaking of that..." William turned to his father. "There are some people in the Outer who know my family name. However most, if not all of them, will refer to me by my Imperial name, and it's best you do the same. Particularly in the Vatican."

"Constantine, or August Constantine?" Seth was always referred to as Augusta Veradica, but his aunt and father didn't always do things the same way.

"Oh, Constantine will be fine. I try to avoid too much formality, so sometimes Lord Constantine, but as my son you don't have to call me that. You're perfectly welcome to call me Constantine, or Father, or whatever makes you most comfortable."

He usually called his father 'Father' or 'My Lord' or 'Sir' when he attended Court. He made a note to himself. "Yes sir."

Abel shot him a look. "Do you have any other questions?"

William looked down at the files Seth had given him. "I don't think so, but I might later. You said we would be able to talk on the journey?"

"Of course." Abel stared at him for a moment, then stood up and set his papers to one side. He came forward and crouched by William's chair. "I...I know I'm not very good about answering questions at times, but...well, if you need anything, someone can find me. So if you have questions before we leave, you don't have to wait."

"All right." William nodded, startled by his father's sudden change in mood. He looked back at the stacks of files, and the list on the bottom of it. "I think though, I probably need to start getting ready. It looks like there's a lot to prepare for."

"And you're leaving in a week. So you'd better get moving." Seth grinned at him.

William dragged himself out of his chair. "Yes Aunt Seth." He paused. "I mean...Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed, a little awkward with the pile of papers in his hands.

"Well, go on with you then." Seth grinned and shooed him to the door. William took that as the dismissal it was and left before either one of them could stop him. Once the door was closed, he found himself breaking into a jog as he headed for his rooms. His heart was pounding with excitement, and with nerves.

He was going on assignment. With his father. To the Outer countries.

He was finally going to see the world. And maybe, just maybe, he'd finally get some answers to his questions.

 _ **Author's Note:** And off they go...father and son._

 _Next up...William learns a little about his father's past._


	3. Chapter 3: Travel Plans and History

**Chapter Three: Travel Plans and Personal History**

The next seven days were so hectic William barely had any time to sleep or eat, let alone be frustrated. He'd never imagined that preparing for a trip took so much work. Somehow, his parents made it look effortless and simple, particularly his father.

His mother and Baibars both insisted on giving him refresher drills in combat and defensive maneuvers every other morning. He did well enough, but the practices were exhausting.

Then there was the packing. Clothes, which not only had to be selected, but packed a certain way, folded a certain way, and arranged a certain way, according to their purpose. Casual clothing for travel and informal for after-business hours. Semi-formal clothing for informal meetings between off-duty representatives or friends. Formal wear for formal introductions, and overall, far more outfits than William would have thought necessary for a three week trip. He considered himself lucky to get away with only packing three pairs of shoes. And all of his clothes had to be checked for proper fit, along with the six outfits he'd selected to be his official 'Junior Ambassador' garments.

Then there were accessories, hats, toiletries, socks, supplies for his duties, supplies for his leisure time, weapons, nightclothes...even towels. It was a ridiculous amount. The only thing more ridiculous was the fact that it somehow managed to fit into his two suitcases. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out how his helpers had managed, or how he was expected to repack all of it when he wanted something. He brought the matter up to Abel, who only laughed and told him he'd show him the basics later, as he'd long ago become an expert.

He also met with the Council for his formal appointment the second day of the week. It was only a formality, a bit of ceremony, but it still made him nervous, and he was relieved to have it done, so he could stop worrying that someone might try to keep him home.

In between everything else, he was kept busy reading the files that his aunt had given him. One was a detailed itinerary. Others contained maps of the cities they would visit, including carefully marked places where he was forbidden to go unless given special permission or provided an escort. The Vatican in particular had a number of those.

Then there were the notes on protocol. Much of it was similar to court protocol, but the Vatican in particular had some interesting twists to it's rules. Such as a prohibition against taking offense to the word vampire, and a stressed reverence for the Pope. To say nothing of the peculiar hours the Church seemed to operate on. Or at least, peculiar to William. He had a feeling he'd do well to stay quiet and follow his father's lead as much as possible.

There were also notes on the differences in dining etiquette, and some of the foods he might expect to encounter, which were different from Imperial fare and manners.

Last, but not least, were the dossiers of prominent individuals they were likely to encounter. The Pope, Alessandro, whom he'd met before, but never formally. The two Cardinals, Francisco and Caterina. He'd met Caterina before, but again, there was much of her political position within the Vatican that he'd never learned about. The Chief of the Inquisition, Brother Petro. Secondary Diplomatic Liason of Rome (this was a relatively new position) William Wordsworth. And that was just the Vatican. There were also files on the current Count Four of Amsterdam, the Terran Lord Protector, Hugue de Watteau, and his second in command. And on Queen Esther, Lord Virgil Walsh, and Colonel Mary Spencer of Albion. Not to mention the major players on the Albion Royal Council.

There were even files on potential threats. These were far less detailed than the files for allies. Mostly, they seemed to involve a group called the Fleur du Mal, and something called The Order, though details were vague. From the files, it seemed that there were no true leaders among the groups, and that they weren't all that powerful.

The days and nights sped by, and the week passed before he knew it.

The evening of his departure, servants came to collect his travel bags. He checked his lists one last time, to see if he'd forgotten anything, then followed one of the Yenceri out to the landing place in the gardens. His mother was there, speaking to his father in low tones. Her expression was fierce, his somewhat abashed. Then her face softened and she stroked his cheek, a caress that Abel returned before giving her a kiss.

Seth spotted William first, bounding over with a grin on her face. "Hey there. Ready to go?"

"I...think so." He wasn't sure it was possible to be ready for something like this, but he wasn't going to say that. Nor was he going to tell his aunt about the butterflies dancing in his stomach.

Seth's grin widened as she slung her arms around him and gave him a breath-taking hug. "I'm sure you'll do just fine out there. After all, if even Abel can manage..." She tipped him a wink that made him smile in spite of his vague nerves.

"Hey. I wasn't that bad." Abel made his way over, making a face at his sister. "Really. I've done quite well. There's no need to be rude..."

"Sure. At least William here won't have to be dragged out of his sulking. Or have to recover from food poisoning." Seth grinned at her brother as Abel flushed.

"That wasn't my fault!" Abel shook his head. "Really!"

"Of course it wasn't, my partner." Astha's voice was amused. Abel snapped his head around, clearly hearing the sarcasm. William laughed as his father's mouth opened, then closed as Abel's complexion went crimson.

"Well, it wasn't entirely my fault." He shrugged. "And it's not going to happen again."

"Of course not." Astha's smile softened. Then she embraced her husband. "Be careful."

"I will do my best." Abel returned the embrace, his voice soft and tender in a way that made William feel like he was intruding.

Then his parents broke away. Astha smirked at Abel, then at her son. "Take care of this idiot for me. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." She jerked her head in Abel's direction.

"I'll do my best."

Astha nodded, then reached out to ruffle his hair. "I know you will." Her smile was proud, and made his shoulders straighten instinctively. "I'm sure you'll do well."

"I believe in both of you." Seth took William's palm in one small hand, Abel's in the other. "I trust both of you to keep each other safe out there, and represent my Empire." She smiled fiercely. Then she leaned up on tiptoes to plant a kiss on William's forehead, and tugged Abel down so she could repeat the gesture with him. Then she released them. "Go on now. You have much to do and far to travel. I look forward to seeing you in a month's time, my dear brother. My dear nephew."

William nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and followed his father as the older man turned and started up the ramp.

No sooner had they boarded, then the doors slid smoothly shut. William felt the vibrations as the engines powered up, the launch sequence coming online. His father left the entrance and William followed him. They wound up on an observation deck, just as the ship lifted off into the sky. William looked down to see his mother and his aunt and the Yenceri, and even Mirka, who he hadn't noticed was there, waving as the ship rose into the air.

He considered just watching, since it would be more dignified, but his father had already raised a hand to return the wave, and that was all the justification he needed to do the same. There was a curious lump in his throat as he watched the figures grow smaller, as the ship rose and turned away from the Palace, heading toward the Outer Realms.

Abel left after Seth and Astha were no longer visible, but William stayed by the window until the blue tint of the lapus lazuli dome faded into the darkening sky.

 *****AS*****

The first two days passed in quiet. The first night, William took the opportunity to settle into his ship-board quarters, then explore the ship. He'd never flown in an official Envoy's ship, since his one trip to Carthage had been a family affair in a smaller private Imperial liner. The vessel they flew in now was larger, and far more comfortable, clearly built for speed and luxury.

A mark of status, as his aunt would have said.

His room was a suite, with a bedroom and a bathing room and a large closet. There was also a desk with a communications screen as well as a computer console. Food could be served in quarters by a crew member, or eaten in the galley area where the rest of the ship's occupants ate. The public eating area had several tables, a wide view-port window, and an astonishing array of choices, ranging from light salads to steak. And, of course, aqua vitae for the Methuselah crew members, as well as drinks for the Terran crew.

As a junior ambassador, William had access to every part of the ship, from the engine room to the weapons storage to the computer programming room to the flight deck. The only places he couldn't go were individual crew quarters, which he wasn't overly interested in to begin with. He spent half the night exploring, before falling into bed for a nap. He'd been warned that he'd have to abide by Terran schedules, and he'd been making an effort to reset his sleeping schedule since he'd been assigned to accompany his father. It was still odd, but not impossible. Like most younger Methuselah, he lived a half-and-half life anyway.

His favorite part of the ship was the port side observation room. The second day, he took his notes there and settled in, alternating between reading and watching the landscape go by. They'd passed Carthage during the night, so the land they passed over was new to him. Much of it was desert, and the few cities that thrived, but that did nothing to lessen his excitement.

His father found him there on the third day. William was watching the sparse desert plant life give way to tall grass and trees when the door slid open to reveal Abel, carrying two drink cups. The older man made his way over to sit beside him, offering William the second cup, which proved to be his favorite tea. "I thought you might be here. This is my favorite part of the ship as well. No matter how often I make these trips, I never get tired of the view."

William nodded, sipping at his tea as he eyed the concoction in his father's cup. Why Abel insisted on putting that much sugar in his drink had never been explained to him. No matter how often he saw it, he never really got used to the thick syrupy beverage his father preferred. He'd tried it once when he was younger, and wound up gagging. How Abel managed to sip it (and enjoy it) was a complete mystery. And, as far as he knew, something only his father did.

They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their drinks and watching the landscape pass by, before Abel spoke again. "I thought now might be a good time to tell you a few things. There are some things you'll probably need to know about me. About my past, I mean."

William blinked. "Oh."

Abel swallowed a mouthful of his beverage. "To start with, I was wondering what you knew about history."

William frowned. "I know what most Methuselah know. A little over a thousand years ago, Terrans initiated Armageddon. It was a horrendous war that destroyed a lot of land, and a lot of people. Shortly after that the Methuselah, who had been living on Mars at the time, returned to Earth. It was meant to be a peaceful return, to help revitalize the destroyed world. But the Terrans were afraid, and they rejected our help. They attacked the first people to contact them, and the incident sparked the Dark Ages and the first Terran-Methuselah war. There were several brutal conflicts, where we used superior technology and strength to defeat the Terrans. But then some of the Methuselah who still wanted help them defected. They began helping the Terrans, giving them technology in exchange for sanctuary and immunity from persecution. That's how colonies like the Count Four and the Albion Underground were originally established."

"Finally the Empress, Augusta Veradica, took control of the remaining Methuselah and forced a cease-fire truce with the Terran major powers, specifically the Vatican, who controlled most of the Terran forces at the time. Since then, there have been a few minor conflicts between the Vatican and the Methuselah, but no major wars. That was true until about 25 to 30 years ago, when a new group called the Rosenkreutz Order emerged with the goal of inciting war on both sides. It might have worked, but both Vatican and Imperial agents discovered the plans, and worked together to prevent war from breaking out. Together, the Empire and Vatican brokered a truce accord to deal with the Rosenkreutz Order and their leader, the Contra Mundi. After several years of conflict, the Order and the Contra Mundi were finally defeated. Afterward, the Empress and the Pope, along with other Terran powers, agreed to create an alliance to prevent another conflict like that from happening. The result was the formation of the Ambassadorial Posts, the Embassy Complex, and the current peace agreements that we have now."

Abel smiled. "That's an excellent summary." He sipped at his drink again. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked?" William nodded. "Well, I wanted to tell you about my role in everything. It'll probably come up while we're visiting, especially at the Vatican, so I thought it might be best to prepare you."

William sat up from his slight slouch, hands tightening around his teacup. "You mean...your personal history?"

"Yes. I suppose I do." Abel sighed.

William set his cup to the side. "I know you returned to the Empire shortly before you were named the Ambassador. And I know most Methuselah think you're Aunt Seth's younger brother. But she told me that you're actually her older brother. But even though that's the case, you don't rule the Empire. I always wondered about that. Why don't you?"

"Well, the simple answer is...I wasn't there when the Empire was formed." Abel shrugged his shoulders. William thought he was attempting to pass it off as nothing, but his father's expression put lie to that. He looked...sad.

"Why?" William reached for his tea, to give his hands something to do. And for something to moisten his throat.

Abel took a gulp of his drink. "You've seen the memorial tombs."

"For Lilith Sahl and Cain Nightroad." William nodded.

Abel sighed again. "Lilith and Cain were both…Lilith was older than I was. She was very dear to me. I think she was the first person I loved. Cain was...Cain was my brother. My twin."

Abel set his tea to the side, clasping his hands together. "They were both killed, shortly before the end of the first Terran-Methuselah War. Killed by the madman who became the Contra Mundi in the Rosenkreutz Wars."

Abel paused, his head bowing. "Losing Lilith and Cain...it drove me mad, I suppose. I was...well, I was a combat commander in the first war, but I had become sick of the violence. Losing the two of them, and to a madman who I thought was a friend, a brother...I went insane, I think. I don't remember much of it, really. Only that I took Lilith's body and fled to a remote place on Earth. It turned out to be the catacombs not far outside Rome, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. It's fortunate they weren't looking for me, or I might have been in trouble. But I retreated with her stasis pod into an underground tomb, and I stayed there. I was there...a long time."

"How long?"

"About 900 years." Abel's reply was soft. "I didn't...I didn't mark the passing of time. Not there." He paused. "I'm not sure if I...if I ever would have returned at all, except…well, someone else found me."

"Mother?" That might make sense.

"No. Not Astha." Abel laughed, a dry chuckle that eased some of the tension in the air. "Actually, it was Caterina. She was sixteen years old."

William blinked. "Caterina...Lady Caterina Sforza, the Cardinal? The Pope's sister?"

"That's her. Of course, she wasn't the Cardinal then. She hadn't even entered the clergy. Though her father was the Pope at the time..." Abel shrugged. "They used to have rules for chastity, long ago, but those rules weren't very practical after the Dark Ages, so…anyway. Caterina's family home was attacked by a rogue band of Methuselah. I think they might have been making a statement of opposition to the Pope, but I'm not sure. Caterina escaped the initial attack and fled into the underground, and wound up in the tomb where I was mourning." A small smile creased Abel's face. "She quite startled me. I suppose I startled her too."

"What happened?" William swallowed hard, trying not to bounce his leg with excitement.

"I protected her from the Methuselah who were hunting her. Fighting is one thing, but attacking children isn't acceptable." Abel's voice took on a steel edge. "Afterward, I realized I had a choice to make. Caterina had fled, of course, during the battle. I could let her go, and return to my mourning, or I could go after her, protect her, help her."

Abel reached for his cup and drained a long drink of it, before setting it aside. "I...Lilith had been one of the defectors in the Terran-Methuselah War. She had always advocated protecting humans. I couldn't bear to leave Cain and Seth, so I didn't go with her at the time. After Caterina came, I decided I would do what Lilith would have wanted, and help protect humans. So I went after her, and I offered to help her, to protect her from harm. She accepted." Abel took another drink. "Two years later, she took Holy Orders. And so did I."

"You joined the Church?" William stared at his father, wide-eyed. "But you...how did you…?"

"How did I manage?" Abel laughed. "The same way I do now. I wasn't vulnerable to silver or sunlight back then either." Then the smile slid away. "You have to understand...900 years had passed. No one in the Vatican knew my name. Everything I had ever done as a commander of the Methuselah forces was lost to time, or reduced to myth and legend. Everything all of us had done. As far as I knew, everyone I loved was dead. The only one who might have lived was Seth, and I had no idea where she was, whether she would have stayed with the Methuselah, or left as I did. I did wonder, when I heard about the 900 year Empress, but there wasn't exactly much opportunity to find out."

Abel drained the last of his drink. "I swore to protect Terrans, in honor of Lilith's memory. The easiest way to do that was to protect Caterina. And to join the church. So I became Father Abel Nightroad, of the Vatican. Not long after, Caterina became the Head of the Vatican Special Affairs, and a Cardinal, adviser to Pope Alessandro, her younger brother. She created a department called the AX Division. The purpose of the AX was to prevent incidents from happening that would cause dissent between Terrans and Methuselah, and to deal with incidents so that the Inquisition's involvement wasn't required. Given how militant they can be...well, it was safer that way."

"The AX was a division for priest with unusual talents, or backgrounds. People like the Professor and I. Or people like Leon Garcia, who was convicted of murder but was such an excellent fighter that Caterina recruited him. She made a deal that for every AX mission he completed, he'd have a number of years taken off his sentence. There were a handful of others." Abel flashed him a grin. "Including Esther."

"Esther?" William frowned. Then the pieces clicked, and he almost fell out of his chair. "The Queen of Albion?"

"Yes. Her family was assassinated, and to protect her, her father's friend left her at the Church in Istvan to be adopted, under a false name. She was raised a nun. She joined the AX when she was 15, after Count Gyula of Istvan ordered the death of her guardian. She was my partner for over two years, until her lineage was discovered."

"Oh. And...Father Tres?" He'd encountered the dour android several times. "Was he..."

"He was. Caterina usually assigned him to help me with some of the more dangerous missions, especially if Leon wasn't available."

All the people who called his father by his private name. They'd known him as a priest. It made sense. The lack of formality, the easy relationships he had with them...William looked at his father. "And the man in Amsterdam, the one who asked you to help him?"

"Yes. Hugue de Watteau. We didn't work together often, but we were colleagues. He was looking into the deaths of his family and the disappearance of his sister while he worked with the AX." Abel gave him a look. "And if you must know, Antonio Borgias was also a member of the Vatican, for about a year or so. He worked in a different department, but I worked with him several times."

"The prince of Hispania? The current Hispania ambassador who keeps flirting with mother?" William grimaced. Antonio was an interesting person, but his boisterous personality and his tendency to make advances on every female within range could be wearing. William considered it slightly undignified, and had actually dared to say so once. Antonio had laughed at him, fortunately, instead of taking offense.

Abel laughed. "That's the one. He used to tease me too."

William took a gulp from his lukewarm tea, grimaced, then drained the cup. "That's why you know people from everywhere. Not just because you're the ambassador, but because you met them while you were working as a priest?"

"Exactly. With the exception of the Franc and German countries, most of them met me when I was Father Nightroad, either as fellow AX members or as contacts for one of our assignments."

The traces of amusement vanished a moment later. Abel took a deep breath and laced his hands together. "I was working in the AX 30 years ago, when Rosenkreutz first emerged. And the AX, we were the first line of defense against the Order. The Vatican learned of the Order much sooner than the Empire, primarily because some of the attacks were more blatant. Several of them were orchestrated through the Fleur Du Mal, and many of their people were far more careless than they should have been."

William stared at him. "You mean..."

"That I was one of the Vatican agents responsible for discovering the goals of the Rosenkreutz Order, yes. I was involved in several altercations with various members of the organization. That's how I originally met your mother, on a mission to capture an agent in Venice. It didn't go well, but we eventually succeeded and...we became friends, partners even, during that time. That incident eventually led to our contact with Ion Fortuna, the Earl of Memphis, in Carthage, which is how the original cease-fire treaty was brokered. As part of that, I was assigned to escort the Earl back to the Empire. I reconnected with Astha, and eventually managed to secure a meeting with the Empress, in which I discovered that my suspicions were correct. She was my sister. She'd known I was alive for about a year at that point, which was why she'd permitted the Vatican to send us as envoys."

"And then you returned to the Empire."

Abel shook his head. "No. Seth...she told me that the Contra Mundi had survived, in stasis, though I thought I had killed him. I was...well, I didn't take it very well. It didn't help that he had been responsible for the death of a dear friend of mine, in another city. The collapse of Barcelona."

William winced. "I read about that. Over half the city was leveled, and the casualty count was staggering. There were several rumors about what caused it, but no definitive answer was given."

"It was a sonic noise weapon. Ultrasound and Subsonic frequencies were used to level entire buildings. My friend, a fellow member of the AX, was caught in one of the buildings when it collapsed." Abel's voice was rough. William snapped his jaw shut on the question he'd been about to ask.

Abel sat for a moment, then cleared his throat. "I returned to the church, determined to seek the Contra Mundi. I traced the Order's activity to Albion, just before they attacked and took Esther and the Pope hostage, following an uprising by members of the Underground. In the confusion, I found and confronted the Contra Mundi. We fought, and both of us were wounded to the point of death. Originally, only Father Tres, Lady Caterina, Lady Esther, and Ion Fortuna even knew I survived that fight."

Abel scrubbed a hand through his silver hair. "I was...very close to death. So close that I think there's still a headstone with my name on it in the Royal Albion Cemetery. If it hadn't been for Caterina and Tres, I would have died there. As it was, the Vatican declared me dead, killed in combat."

William grimaced in sympathy. "What did you do? After that, I mean?"

"I healed. And then I left to seek out the Contra Mundi. I sent Father Tres back to Caterina. I left the Vatican and the Empire to handle the other members of the Order, while I hunted their leader. I spent two, almost three, years hunting him. Hunting them. Ion came with me. He had sworn vengeance after the Order killed his adopted brother, Radu Barvon, and framed them both as traitors. And then, almost 20 years ago...I finally caught up to him."

Abel's tone went flat, pain echoing under the words. "We...fought. It was a difficult battle. I...I finally killed him and incinerated his body. But I was badly wounded, in many ways. I...I had a thought that I should go to Seth and tell her it was over, but I didn't make it that far. Instead, I collapsed on the grounds of the Kiev estate. Your mother found me, took me in, took my message to the Imperial Palace, and nursed me back to health."

"And you fell in love?"

Abel chuckled. "Not quite that fast. But we renewed our friendship, our partnership. After I returned formally to the Empire and was appointed Ambassador, she became my assistant, my support. We fell in love over the next two years."

"Oh." That made sense.

Abel cleared his throat again, or maybe just swallowed away the dryness. "I wanted to tell you, so you'd understand my...history, with the Outer. I traveled a lot, met a lot of people when I was Father Nightroad. That's one of the reasons Seth appointed me as the ambassador for the Empire. But not everyone knows I was once the priest Father Nightroad, and it's important that the ones who don't know never find out. Which is why I assumed the name Constantine, for my official title."

"That...makes sense. I guess the Vatican wouldn't appreciate discovering a priest was really a Methuselah." Even now, there was some tension between the two groups.

"Well, di Medici wouldn't. And some of the more conservative members. Although, the Head of the Inquisitorial Squad actually does know. So does the Pope. But the Vatican as a whole doesn't, and that's rather the important thing. In Amsterdam, only Hugue knows who I used to be, and in Albion, it's only Esther, Ion and Lord Walsh."

"Oh." William gulped. "So...I should be careful about using family names."

"Yes. You should. Unless we're among friends." Abel smiled at him. "It's really not as hard as it sounds. Just follow my lead, and you should be fine."

He could do that. In fact, he'd actually planned to do that. After all, he was the junior member. He had plenty of experience with Court, and some with politics and negotiation, but he knew very little about how things worked in the Outer. "All right."

Abel – Constantine – smiled. "Good. We'll be arriving tomorrow night. We won't be presented to the Pope before at least a day has passed, so you'll be all right if you wear one of the less formal outfits." Constantine drained the last sugary dregs out of his cup, then started to stand.

William frowned. "Why would they make us wait? Isn't that rude?"

His father shrugged. "It is, a little bit, but it pacifies the Holy Court. Even after all these years, they think your mother or I might succumb to the Thirst. So they wait. Of course, by now it's just a formality. The first time we made a formal overture, they had us wait three or four days." The older man laughed lightly. "Your mother was very displeased. Actually, I think..." He shook his head. "She was rather put out about the whole visit."

"She doesn't like the Vatican?" That was a bit of a surprise. She'd always seemed to like the Pope, on his rare visits, or Lady Caterina Sforza on her more frequent ones.

"She doesn't like Cardinal Francesco." Abel grimaced. "There was a bit of a misunderstanding during our first official visit. He thought I was a spy, or an assassin. He had me interrogated. Astha's been rather vehement in her dislike of him since. It's one reason I usually make this trip alone."

"They..." William stared at his father. "You mean they..."

Constantine must have heard something in his voice, because he turned to look at him directly. Then he set his cup back down and put a gentle hand on William's shoulder. "I only got a few bruises and scrapes. And a cracked rib, though I don't think that was deliberate. It's nothing to worry about. I promise, you're safe enough. These days, Cardinal di Medici frowns a lot and sometimes makes rude comments, but he won't harm either of us. We have full diplomatic immunity, and the blessing of the Pope."

William inhaled, holding the breath for a count of ten, then let it out slowly. "Okay." He sipped the last, lukewarm, dregs of his tea. "I was just worried." He took another breath, then stood, stretching as his shoulders and neck popped. "Is there anything else you think I should know?"

"Not at the moment." Constantine shook his head. "I have some work to do, so I'll leave you to your relaxation." He took William's cup with his own, then started to the door, only to turn back halfway there. "I'm not sure if we'll have any spare time, or if we'll be allowed out of the main Vatican complex this time, but if we are, you might consider where you'd like to visit. Rome is a beautiful city this time of year, and it's well worth seeing." He offered William one last smile, then ducked through the door and disappeared into the ship's corridor.

William turned back to the window. His mind felt crowded, almost overwhelmed with the information he'd received.

His father had been part of the Methuselah-Terran War. And he'd been a priest, working with the Vatican. It seemed unbelievable, but he didn't think his father was lying. Not about that. It would simply be too easy to find proof if he was.

No, the part that was hard to imagine was Abel, or Constantine, commanding troops, much less actually fighting. He'd seen his father spar and shoot, but he couldn't imagine him in a real fight, a no holds barred kill-or-be-killed type combat. Abel was simply too much of a pacifist. He certainly couldn't imagine his father hunting down and killing the most dangerous man of the last century, not even with the Earl of Memphis helping.

His mother...he could see her doing that. Baibars described her as wickedly accurate and deadly with her Gae Bolg spear. The plasma weapon was a formidable one, and his mother was far from being weak or timid. Or pacifistic.

William pushed his questions to the back of his mind. Then he rummaged through his files to find the one on Rome, and began looking places he might want to visit.

He wondered if his namesake, Professor William Wordsworth, would be able to show him around.

 _ **Author's Note:** So William knows the basic outline of what his father did...but of course, the surprises aren't over!_

 _Next stop: The Vatican, where William meets a few more of his father's associates._


End file.
